Together
by SMRU
Summary: [NaLu, One-shot] Lucy estaba agotada, molida, derrotada... Sólo quería llegar a su casa y meterse en la bañera, en el agua calentita, y relajarse. Pero su bañera ya estaba ocupada.


**¡Holaaa! Os traigo un pequeño one-shot que tenía pendiente subir desde hace tiempo, así que... voy a ver si subo más n0n Esta vez es un NaLu, una escena tan manga, tan Hiro Mashima, y tan divertida que no pude evitar escribirla. Espero que entendáis el final, aunque creo que es bastante claro xD Pssst, os voy a contar un secreto... Voy a subir, mañana a no más tardar, una serie de tres one-shots cortitos de estos dos. Porque me apasionan y son super monos y shipeables. Y amén. Y nada más. ¡Disfrutad!**

**Autor:** SMRU

**Título:** Together (Juntos)

**Rating**: T

**Género:** Romance/Amistad (porque su relación es tan maravillosa y mezcla de las dos que creo que moriré).

**Notas:** He utilizado expresiones japonesas, pero todo el mundo las conoce, tranquilos xD De hecho, casi toda la escena se dibujó en japonés en mi mente . Con seiyuus incluidos, wiii.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pero si mañana aparece esto como especial dibujado por Hiro Mashima, yo tan feliz.

* * *

**Together**

Lucy introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró. Entró en la casa y erró la puerta a sus espaldas. De dos patadas al aire se quitó los zapatos y no se molestó en colocarlos. Dejó las llaves -las de los Espíritus- y el látigo celestial en la mesilla junto a su cama y comenzó a desvestirse, dejando la ropa arrugada en el suelo. Rescató una toalla del respaldo de una silla y se envolvió con ella.

Se notaba agotada, y eso que llevaba ya un par de semanas sin hacer ningún trabajo. Las deudas de su alquiler la acosaban en sueños, pero su equipo estaba dividido, cada uno trabajando por su cuenta, y ella sola no era gran cosa. Se pasaba el día en el Gremio con Cana, Levy y Mira, hablando, cotilleando y a veces leyendo o bebiendo. Era probable que hasta Romeo ganara más dinero que ella.

Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta del baño, dispuesta a dejar que sus preocupaciones se diluyeran en un buen baño de agua caliente.

—¡Yo, Lucy!

Sin embargo, su bañera ya estaba ocupada. Tras el susto inicial, sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de golpear a Natsu.

—¡BAKA! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo en mi bañera?!

—¡Oh! También he comido un poco de esto, pero sabía tan mal que se me ha caído al agua.

—¡Eso es gel de baño!

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces no es ningún tipo de laxante.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios ibas a querer tú laxante, y por qué iba a tener yo de eso en el baño?! -El Dragon Slayer olisqueaba el perfume proveniente del agua, que se había tornado de un color verde menta por la acumulación del gel relajante de la línea de cosmética de Heart Kreuz.- Como sea, salid ahora mismo los dos de ahí y... ¿Are? -la rubia observó de nuevo la sala. Hasta ese momento,no había notado la ausencia del gato.- ¿Dónde está Happy?

Salamander se hundió en el agua hasta la nariz, con la mirada perdida.

—Está con Charle y Lily.

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, pero él no dijo nada más. Era cierto que, desde la aparición de los otros exceed, el inseparable compañero de Natsu pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, pero era algo normal teniendo en cuenta que eran los primeros miembros de su especie que conocía desde su nacimiento.

Sin embargo, el Dragon Slayer parecía no haber encajado tan bien el hecho de que Happy ahora tuviera otros amigos. Lucy observó cómo fruncía el ceño mientras hacía burbujas con la boca y ponía cara de fastidio, y no tardó en comprender que se sentía solo. Esbozó una sonrisa y una expresión de cariño cubrió su rostro.

—¡Está bien! Cierra los ojos un momento, anda.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—¡Tú hazlo! Y no los abras hasta que yo te diga, o te juro que te los sacaré.

Natsu dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente lo hizo, Su oído de dragón captó el susurro de la toalla deslizándose hasta el suelo, rozando la fina piel de Lucy. Las ondas en el agua golpearon el pecho del chico y lo mecieron. El aroma de Lucy se mezcló con el olor frutal del gel y embriagó los sentidos de Salamander.

—Vale, ya está. Puedes abrir los ojos.

Lucy se había metido en la bañera y se había sentado frente a él, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Se había sonrojado levemente, pero trató de ignorarlo y cogió el champú. Se lo echó en las manos y comenzó a frotarse el pelo.

—¿No sales del agua para lavarte?

La rubia alargó la mano y cogió el pequeño cubo de fuera de la bañera. Lo llenó de agua y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza, derramando el contenido sobre su pelo, llevándose la espuma y dejando brillar el cabello dorado de la maga.

—Claro que no salgo. No quiero que me veas desnuda.

—Ya te he visto desnuda muchas veces.

El puño de Lucy se estrelló contra su cabeza, provocando la aparición de un chichón.

—Cállate. -Ella se giró, recogiéndose el pelo mojado en la nuca con una mano y tapándose los pechos con la otra. Le tendió el gel y la esponja a Natsu y le mostró la espalda.- Frótame la espalda, anda.

—Eres una vaga, Lucy. Si te pasas el día durmiendo, engordarás aún más.

—¡No estoy gorda! Además, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer si te vas a quedar a dormir esta noche. -El pelirrosa sonrió y comenzó a restregar la piel de la heredera de los Heartfilia.- Y, bueno, si quieres quedarte más, tendremos que hablar de las condiciones.

Natsu paró un instante, perplejo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que viva contigo?

Vio con claridad cómo se le sonrojaban las orejas.

—¡BA-BAKA! Prácticamente ya vives aquí. -Se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza y su mirada se entristeció.- Después de todo, yo también estoy sola si no estás. Sois todo lo que tengo.

El Dragon Slayer parpadeó. Se quedó mirando el cuello de Lucy, perfecto y níveo. Lo siguiente que sintió la rubia fueron los brazos de Natsu rodeándola, y su cabeza hundiéndose en el hueco de su cerviz.

—Arigato na, Lucy.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas escaparían de sus ojos en cualquier momento, así que alzó las manos y se aferró con fuerza al antebrazo de Natsu. Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que Lucy notó movimiento en el agua, detrás de ella, y se sobresaltó, con la cabeza roja y a punto de estallarle. Sus gritos se escucharon por toda la calle.

—¡¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?!

—¿El qué?

—¡ESO! ¡SE HA MOVIDO!

—¡Gra-gran Espada del Dragón de Fuego!

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO!

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! Sé que es cortito y tiene poca narración, pero creo que queda más gráfico así. Espero que os haya gustado, ¡opiniones aquí abajo, porfa! ¡Un besazo!**


End file.
